Busted
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Soraoi and Hibari were just going on a date and talk, Soraoi just need to tell him what's bothering her. HibariOC  I'm sorry if it's bad TT TT


**The pain of writer's block... I really don't know what to write!**

**I'll just make this as a drabble...**

**I do not own KHR!**

_**

* * *

Busted?**_

"Sora-chan, are you going to go home with us?" Tsuna asked his already packing cousin. Soraoi then turned her head towards him and shook her head.

"Sorry Tsu-kun, I'll be going home earlier. I need to go somewhere else today."

"Oh, is Dino-san picking you up?" Ever since his cousin came, she had stayed in one of the Bucking Horse's residence.

"Nope, I'm keeping this a secret from him, so don't tell, okay?" Soraoi said, placing her finger on her mouth.

"Oh... where are you going, Sora-chan?"

"That's a secret too, I can't tell you Tsu-kun." Soraoi said as she picked her bag up and quickly walked out from the class.

"Sora sure is in a hurry..." Yamamoto said, laughing.

"Soraoi-san must have an important thing to do you baseball idiot!" Gokudera said.

"But Sora-chan sure is acting weird, she's been smiling all the time today..." Yamamoto said.

/

Soraoi was sitting while nursing her cup of tea in a café while few of the customers are staring at her. Soraoi was dressed with a pastel blue shirt and matching skirt with black tights underneath. She wore a hairclip on her hair and tied her hair up. When the door of the café rings, everyone inside was frozen while her face brightens.

"Kyoya, over here!" Soraoi said, getting Hibari's attention and he quickly sat across her. Everyone was staring at them while trying not to get scared.

"I hate crowds."

"It was almost empty before I get in… I never thought it'd be this crowded, sorry about that, Kyoya." Soraoi said, smiling sheepishly. Hibari chuckles and everyone went rigid at the usually emotionless prefect.

"Come on, let's go."

"E-Eh?" Hibari then grabbed Soraoi's wrist and pulled her out from the café while people started to stare at them when Soraoi was walking beside Hibari. Soraoi was embarrassed as people started staring at them and scooted closer to Hibari.

"Um… Kyoya, do you notice somehow when we walk people started to stare at us? Do you think something's wrong?" Hibari noticed Soraoi's worried and panicked eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards a small road.

"K-Kyoya? Where are we going?" Soraoi said, trying to keep up with Hibari's pace so she wouldn't lack behind.

"Just come." Soraoi quickly closed her mouth, thinking that Hibari is angry with her. Hibari then noticed Soraoi's sudden silence but continued to pull her from roads to roads. Then both of them arrived at in front of a small café and Soraoi was amazed at the simplicity and the beauty of the small café.

"I-I never knew there was a café here… how did you know about this, Kyoya…?" Soraoi said, amazed. Soraoi then noticed Hibari staring at her and she started fidgeting, feeling nervous.

"K-Kyoya… I'm really sorry… I've been sort of a nuisance, haven't I?" Soraoi said embarrassedly. Soraoi then saw Hibari chuckling and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh? It's that you, Hibari-kun?" Soraoi turned around and saw an old man walking out from the café. The old man's face has a feeling of wisdom and knowledge as he smiles at both of them.

"Yeah. Table for 2." The old man then turned towards Soraoi and she quickly bows.

"H-Hello! I-I'm Sawada Soraoi, please to meet you." Soraoi said.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Soraoi-chan, my name is Hideyoshi, I'm the owner of this café. I see you know Hibari-kun very well then?"

"Y-yes, I've been friends with him since we're young. D-Do you know Kyoya as well…?" Hideyoshi smiles wider when he heard Soraoi calls Hibari by his first name and nodded.

"Well yes! His parents loves to come here, it's very unfortunate that they went away so soon. But I'm glad Hibari-kun has a friend like you." Soraoi became flustered as Hibari pulled Soraoi's hand inside.

"W-Well, I kind of had the same accident and I understood him a little bit better than anyone else…"

"I see, I see. So what do you want to have?"

"Coffee."

"A-Ah, I'll just have tea, please."

"I'll be back soon, so don't worry." Hideyoshi says as he walked into the back door. Soraoi then watched the café with admiring eyes.

"It's a very pretty café… even if it's quite old the atmosphere is so nice…"

"Why thank you, young miss, I can see you have quite the taste." Hideyoshi said, bringing the requested drinks of the couple.

"H-Hideyoshi-san, there are few customers… is it because since the road is hard to find? And are you walking alone?" Soraoi said, sipping her tea.

"Yes, my café is quite old you see. But my old customers would usually tell their children or grandchildren, so it's no problem here. And I like working alone, my children sometimes helps, but now they're on vacation."

"I see…" Hideyoshi then saw Hibari staring at him and smiles.

"Well then, if you need me for anything, just call me. I'll leave you two alone." Soraoi blushed and thanked Hideyoshi once again.

/

"Hideyoshi-san is a very nice person… he felt just like how nonno felt…" Soraoi said, placing her cup back onto the table. Then Hibari grabbed her hand and placed it onto his lips.

"Don't think, just enjoy. You've been distracted, haven't you?" Soraoi blushes and smiled, feeling very happy since Hibari cares.

"Yes… thank you for caring, Kyoya. I'm really happy you wanted to make me feel better." Soraoi said as Hibari kept holding onto Soraoi's hand.

"..."

"You know… I'm started to miss Italy… I haven't gone there for months… I couldn't say it to Tsu-kun, I know he'd tell me he'd be fine if I left him to Italy. I couldn't help but worry… I don't know if it will be okay if I left for a while…"

"I'm blabbering again…" Soraoi said when Hibari didn't give her a reply and just stare at her.

"Why don't you tell him?" Soraoi looked flabbergasted and shook her head.

"Well… I was just worried if Tsu-kun can take care on his own, you know how he and everyone are." Soraoi smiled nervously.

"Herbivores."

"Nonno has been wanting to meet me, but I didn't have the time… I really wished I could go to Italy and meet nonno and everyone… Xanxus nii, Bel nii, Squallo nii… Dino nii… everyone at Italy…" Soraoi felt Hibari tightening his hold on her hand and looked at him.

"Kyoya?"

"Just go, everything will be fine." Soraoi smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Thank you… Kyoya…"

"S-Sora-chan? Hibari-san…?" Both Soraoi and Hibari turned their heads and saw Tsuna with his eyes widened when he saw their clasped hands.

"Tsu-kun! How did you get here?"

"I… I was chased and ran, and I'm kind of lost…"

"Oh Tsu-kun… you're so careless…" Soraoi giggles. Then she felt something cold near her and saw Hibari glaring intensely at the now shivering Tsuna.

"Kyoya, calm down now…"

"Have I ever told you what would happen if you disturb me, herbivore?" Soraoi then saw Tsuna took away screaming when Hibari took out his tonfas. Soraoi shook her head and giggles.

"Kyoya, you don't have to be so rude." Soraoi said, pulling his arm down.

"Hora hora… is that someone you knew, Soraoi-chan?"

"Yes, he's my cousin, a bit clumsy though."

"I see, I see." Hideyoshi chuckles when he notices Hibari still glaring towards the road. Soraoi then saw the time and gasped.

"It's almost evening… I think we should get back, Kyoya. Thank you for everything Hideyoshi-san, I'll come back another day." Soraoi said, bowing.

"Why you're welcome, Soraoi-chan. I'll be waiting for your return then, Hibari-kun too." Hibari then nodded and took Soraoi's hand as they walk out from the café, Soraoi waving back to Hideyoshi.

/

_Well, today was well, Kyoya and I walk around for a bit more and stayed at the old park for a while before he took me home. I was still worried about Tsu-kun though… I don't think Kyoya will let him off tomorrow at school… I just hope Tsu-kun can run fast, I don't think I can hold him back._

_But I guess we were busted, weren't we? I told them it's a secret and Tsu-kun found out about it, oh well, all's well and ends well.

* * *

_

**So... this drabble ends but my headache is still here =w=**

**Read and review... even though it's very bad... TT^TT**

**I'm gonna crawl into my blankie and try to clear my mind...**

**I think school is corrupting my head now...  
**


End file.
